L'impératrice de ma douleur
by Elyanne
Summary: One shot POV D'Edward lorsque Bella embrasse Jacob près du campement. Inspiré du film plutôt que du livre.


Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser ma jalousie prendre possession de moi. Je n'aurais jamais dû laisser l'aveuglement dicter mes actes car les conséquences m'effrayaient au plus haut point. La colère qui avait envahi ses prunelles, la douleur également à l'idée de blesser son ami, la déception que j'eus agis de la sorte rendaient ma culpabilité plus insupportable. Elle était en train de discourir avec son meilleur ami, justifiant les choix qu'elle avait pris. Et si elle les regrettait? Si à son retour, elle souhaitait que tout s'achève entre nous, revenant sur sa décision et repoussant la simple idée de m'épouser. Comment avais-je pu être aussi égoïste? Comment avais-je pu être aussi négligent quant à ce qu'elle ressentirait? Je voulais l'aider avant tout bien qu'il ne s'agissait que de la plus noble de mes motivations. Je voulais surtout faire comprendre à son ami qu'elle était à moi à présent, qu'elle m'avait choisi, qu'il s'obstinait à remporter un combat perdu d'avance. Je souhaitais mettre fin à cette étrange relation qui les liait. J'avais tout simplement refusé de croire qu'il en souffrirait. A présent, je me retrouvais seul devant cette tente, assistant à une scène que j'avais occasionné et que je craignais se voir dérouler. Les pensées du Clébard étaient particulièrement bruyantes tout en étant embrouillées. Il était dans un état second, possédé par sa douleur. J'avais été ignoble, lui infligeant cela. Bien que je lui eus voué une haine sans borne, jamais je n'aurais souhaité tant le blesser, jamais je n'aurais souhaité qu'il ressente cette perte que j'avais eu à subir quelques moi auparavant. La perte de cette part de soi-même, la plus belle part de moi-même. Je passais une main sur mon visage alors que Bella se flagellait devant son meilleur ami. C'était mon erreur et elle en payait les conséquences. Elle subissait les affres de ma propre arrogance. J'étais Heathcliff, ce monstre que j'avais tant méprisé. J'étais cet être vil qui, par amour, avait provoqué sa perte. J'étais Roméo, cet être insouciant et volatile, qui avait enchaîné les erreurs, hâtant sa propre fin. J'étais Darcy, l'orgueilleux amoureux. Et j'avais conscience que je risquais de la perdre...De nouveau. Et pourtant, je n'arrivais pas à en vouloir à Jacob...C'était moi! Je me faisais horreur. Je vis le visage de ma bien aimée lorsqu'elle lui dit qu'elle l'aimait, lorsqu'elle lui avoua qu'elle pourrait rester près de lui si cela l'empêcherait de mettre fin à ses jours. Il ne manquait pas de théâtralité, après tout, nous avions convenu de nous battre pas forcément à la loyale. Et il s'y prenait d'une manière assez blâmable mais parfaitement compréhensible. Après tout, je n'en menais pas plus large. La détresse de Bella, cependant, m'affligea. Elle était une sorte de victime dans cette histoire, victime de notre mésentente. Victime de nous.

Ce fut alors que je l'entendis lui intimer de l'embrasser, lui intimer de lui revenir. Ce fut comme si mon silencieux coeur, seuil de l'amour éternel, se briser à chacune des intonations qu'elle y mettait, ce fut comme si en prononçant cela, elle signait ma propre fin. Et je savais en être responsable, je n'avais que ce que je méritais. J'assistais à la scène sans pouvoir m'échapper, prisonnier de cette curiosité maladive et de cet inespéré désir qu'elle le repousserait mais elle y répondait, mettant un faible engouement. Il lui intima de mieux faire et je dus serrer les poings pour ne pas avoir à intervenir. Il n'avait pas le droit de la forcer même si c'était ce qu'elle lui avait demandé...Il devait être gentleman, prendre en considération ces besoins.

Enfin, elle mit une ardeur si peu commune à lui répondre que cela me lacéra de toute part comme les crocs venimeux de celui qu'elle embrassait à l'instant. Je me rendis compte le souffle haletant qu'il pouvait lui donner cela sans craindre de la blesser, sans aucun risque de mettre fin prématurément à sa vie. Ils étaient...si similaires...Il lui donnerait ce que je ne pourrais lui offrir, j'en avais conscience, cela n'empêchait que je n'arrivais pas à m'éloigner d'elle, c'était transcendant. L'amour que je lui portais n'avait nul égal. J'en arrivais parfois à le trouver malsain. A l'instant, alors qu'elle se donnait à un autre, c'était ce que je ressentais. Si elle le choisissait, elle aurait une vie...Saine, à la hauteur de sa magnificence. Elle n'aurait pas à souffrir. Elle disait m'aimer mais il était parfaitement notable à l'instant qu'elle l'aimait également. Je tentais de dissiper les images qu'il projetait mais je n'y arrivais pas...

J'aurais dû peut-être les interrompre, détruire le clébard qui avait osé la toucher...Mais elle le lui avait demandé...Elle le lui avait demandé...C'était un trou énorme qui s'installait dans ma poitrine et dont les lèvres sanglantes se balancer au rythme de mes inspirations, m'arrachant une douleur infinie. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de ce qu'elle m'infligeait...De la torture que ce simple baiser occasionnait. Elle ne se rendait pas compte de combien je pouvais avoir mal tant elle était obnubilée à le protéger lui...Son meilleur ami. Malgré cela, j'étais incapable de lui en vouloir, de la haïr...J'étais bien trop faible pour cela, trop faible pour mon propre bien.

Elle le retint quant il désira s'en aller et ses pensées exultèrent. Il était heureux de lui avoir ouvert les yeux...Il ne se rendait pas compte des conséquences...Elle allait culpabiliser sûrement d'en faire souffrir un des deux, elle devra choisir...Il la forçait à choisir, ce que j'avais toujours refusé de faire. J'avais cohabité avec la présence de Jacob depuis bien trop longtemps...Mais j'avais supporté par amour pour elle, par crainte également qu'elle ne s'en aille. J'étais prêt à tout pour la garder près de moi...

Il lui vola un autre baiser où les sentiments de Bella étaient plus que percevable. Je fermais les yeux sur la douloureuse scène qui se jouait devant moi, à moitié conscient des autres spectateurs, des autres loups dont Seth, non loin de nous. Ma fiancée venait de me trahir devant un large public, peut-être même ma famille et je n'arrivais pas à lui en vouloir. Je n'arrivais pas à la haïr. Aussi paradoxal que cela puisse paraître, c'était moi que je haïssais. Ma nature, mon état vampirique. Alors, je mis une distance avec le couple enlacé. L'air frais me fouetta le visage alors que je voyais l'expression de ravissement sur les traits de Jacob et ceux aussi explicites de Bella, ma tendre Bella. Je souhaitais ne plus avoir sous les yeux la preuve de l'évidence. Elle n'était pas entièrement convaincue que j'étais celui qu'il lui fallait...Elle hésitait et c'était là tout le problème. J'avais eu tort de lui forcer la main, de l'obliger à m'épouser pour qu'elle accède à l'éternité. J'avais eu tort de vouloir faire tant de compromis. J'aurais dû être plus compréhensif. J'aurais juste préféré qu'elle ne lui demande pas ce baiser.

Il s'en était allé...La laissant briser.

Pourtant, mon instinct protecteur exigeait que j'aille la consoler, la consoler des erreurs de Jacob Black. Mon coeur m'intimait de la revoir, de l'avoir contre moi, de sécher ses larmes. Elle obnubilait mon esprit, possédait ma raison. Elle avait sous son emprise la plus belle part de moi-même. J'avais besoin d'elle...Un besoin transcendant.

Avec un soupir, je me retournais pour l'apercevoir, elle, la maîtresse de mon destin, l'impératrice de ma douleur. Elle se sentait si coupable, si bouleversée et j'avais l'impression de sentir son désarroi, comprenant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir arrêter ses fustigations. Je la rejoignis, hésitant avant que ma fierté ne flanche au profit de cet amour éternel que je lui portais. Alors, je ne me souvins que d'elle, j'en oubliais ma douleur, je ne ressentais que la sienne. J'en oubliais ma souffrance, je ne voyais que la sienne.

Je ne désirais qu'une chose, son bonheur. Elle releva courageusement les yeux vers moi, des yeux embués. Je sus alors qu'elle avait fait son choix, qu'elle n'avait plus besoin de plus de tergiversations.


End file.
